toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Sound
Sound is a gag track, available once a toon commences the Toontasks in Toontown Central and once again in Minnie's Melodyland, if not chosen at firsthand. These gags are the fourth gags used in battle - coming after Lure. It has a high accuracy, and targets all cogs."Sound gags are just as accurate as Squirt gags - they rarely miss." Official Toontown Player's Guide. Toontown.com. General The Sound track is capable of attacking all cogs. However, the attack is not strong enough to handle alone."Sound gags hit every Cog at once, but are not very powerful." Official Toontown Player's Guide. Toontown.com. It is generally better to use with a group of toons, grouping the damage together, which causes a strong damage to all cogs, possibly able to defeat them in one round. One downside to this is that Sound gags will wake up all lured cogs in battle. Though, this could be used to advantage when another toon is willing to use Drop."Think twice before using a Sound gag on lured Cogs - it will wake them from their lured state!" Official Toontown Player's Guide. Toontown.com. Advantages *It is capable of targeting all cogs in battle. *It has high accuracy. Disadvantages *It is not as powerful when used alone. *It will wake up all lured cogs. *It takes the most gag points to level up out of all the gag tracks. Sound gags Benefits This is a chart that lists all Sound gags and whether they benefit (capable of defeating in one single hit) or do nothing to cogs of the same level or stronger. This chart is according to the number of toons in battle; assume all toons are using the same gag, and none of them have organic sound. SOS toons There are six SOS toons who use Sound gags, as well as a toon who will restock Sound gags. Trading cards These are currently all the trading cards for Sound. BikeHornTC.jpg|Bike Horn WhistleTC.jpg|Whistle BugleTC.jpg|Bugle AoogahTC.jpg|Aoogah ElephantTrunkTC.jpg|Elephant Trunk FogHornTC.jpg|Foghorn Trivia *Every Sound gag uses a megaphone. *When using a Sound gag on two or more cogs, the toon will receive the same credit as when battling one. *If all but one cog is lured, the chances of the Sound gags to miss is still possible. *All Sound gags, except Opera Singer, need more experience points than other gag tracks. (example: instead of 2000 points for elephant trunk you need 2500 and foghorn needs 7500, not 6000, so it requires more work for the sound gags.) *Sound, along with Toon-Up are the only gag tracks to be offered twice (not including the leftover gag tracks at The Brrrgh) - the first in Toontown Central, the second in Minnie's Melodyland. *In every sound gag, after it hits the cogs wipe off their shoulders, even though they weren't touched by anything. *It is the only gag track excluding level 7 gags and certain lure gags to target all cogs. *Sound, along with Throw and Squirt, stuns cogs, which improves the accuracy of Drop gags if used in the same round."You can make your chances of hitting a Cog with a Drop gag greater by stunning them first with another type of gag in the same attack. Naturally, you'll need another Toon to do this for you, so coordinate accordingly!" Official Toontown Player's Guide. Toontown.com. In other languages References Category:Gags Category:Sound gags Category:Affects all cogs Category:High accuracy gags Category:Non-subscribers